So, it begins
by Monster.Cupcakes
Summary: Misao meets a strange creature and decides it's time for revenge on everyone who hurt her in life. I DO NOT own Misao or Mad Father, nor do I claim to. Also, I'm not sure if I should rate this K or T, but K is probably the better choice. (I'm just really precautious with rules) Thanks for taking a look! :) :) :) :) p.s. Reviews are love!
1. It Begins

**IT WAS THREE **months after it happened. I bet Mr. Sohta has me hidden well, since no one has found me yet. I wonder what it was that made him do it; to kill me. He claimed that he loved me… then…I don't want to think about that now. Now is a time for revenge.

"So, it's revenge you seek?" a voice asked in the darkness.

"Y-yes, but how did you know?" I stammered, startled by the sudden appearance.

"Because I know _everything_. Do you want my help or not?" I nodded.

"How should I make them suffer?" I asked, a ball of hate growing in my chest at the thought of _them_.

"A curse has always worked for my other clients," the creature replied.

"Can we do it now?"

"Of course, Misao."

"Eh?! How do you know my name?" I blurted.

"I saw how you were murdered, so I wanted to look into your case a little more. Then, I thought I would pay you a little visit." Suddenly, I was back at school. I looked up at the thing that brought me there, and saw it was a tall, bald man. I know he wasn't really a human; he didn't seem like one at all. He looked around and sighed.

"I wonder where she went…" he mumbled.

"Here I am, Mr. Onigawara!" a black haired girl announced.

"Oh, there you are, Miss Library!" Onigawara replied with a wink.

" At your service, student council president!" Miss Library smiled, saluting Onigawara. I'm not sure if she winked back, since her glasses were so thick I couldn't even tell what color eyes she had.

"So, shall I begin?" Onigawara asked, glancing at me.

" Yes, and make sure to give Yoshino and Mr. Sohta the most suffering."

"What about the others?"

"Kill them all-except for Aki," I instructed.

"Why not Aki?" he inquired, though I think he knew the answer already.

"Because she was nice to me," I mumbled, stopping myself from saying she was my 'friend'. I didn't want her to be punished for what everyone else did to me.

" Alright. Enough talk; let's begin." Onigawara whispered a few strange words, then the school began to shake. Someone, a girl probably, screamed as the ground rumbled for a few seconds. When it stopped, there was silence.

Miss Library announced," That's my cue! I'll be in the library if anyone needs me!" She warped to where I guess is the library.

Mr. Onigawara waved at me briefly and smiled, "and I'll be in the student council room if _you_ need _me._" I watched as he, too warped to another room. I glanced around the deserted halls, half expecting to see Yukino gossiping and giggling about me. I let out a sigh and made my way to my old classroom. Aki sat in a desk. As usual, no one noticed me.

I leaned over to Aki, and whispered," Find me." Immediately Aki sat up and looked around.

" Did you hear that?" She asked frantically.

"Hear what?" Thoma asked. Aki shook her head. _Please, Aki. Find me, _I urged. She soon stood and began her quest to bring me all I've ever wanted: a friend.


	2. A Cruel Start

**AKI WALKED CALMLY** through the halls for a long time. She went into a room at the end of the hall, and I followed her. I had nothing better to do, so I figured I would just shadow her. The room looked like a laboratory, and it had an eerie feel to it. Aki jumped down the three short stairs and stared at Yoshino. She was strapped to an operating table. I looked up a little, and noticed Miss Library.

She smiled and whispered, "Sorry! You took too long and I was bored, so I got one for you!"

"Uhh… it's alright. How did you do it?" I whispered back.

"It's easy! You'll learn on your own!" She giggled, then warped away. I let out a sharp sigh and noticed that Aki was talking to Yoshino.

"Please! Get me out!" she yelled, pulling at the restraints.

"Will you bully anyone ever again?" Aki asked.

"No! Just hurry up, before he comes back!" Yoshino begged. How dare she. No, I will _not_ let Aki save her. Not a single chance in the world. I always wanted Yoshino to just die. _Always_. I laughed, thinking of all the ways I could torture her for all eternity.

"He's back! No, I don't wanna be an experiment!" Yoshino screamed. Aki looked around frantically, then forced her way inside a human torso on the other operating table. I approached Yoshino and stared down at her. I wish she could see me now. I kept laughing, yet it seemed that neither she nor the murderer would hear me. The man had a chainsaw in his hand. I stared at him and hoped he would come over and cut my mortal enemy apart. He shuffled over to the table, and did exactly as I hoped.

"No! No!" Yoshino cried. I laughed as tears streamed down her face. After what seemed like seconds, she was simply a puddle of blood and gore. I smiled. Finally, she was gone. Suddenly, a portal opened up on the wall. I stared at it for a second, but hastily jumped in. Inside, it was a restroom that was an exact copy of the school's restroom. I went to the last stall and found Yoshino helplessly sprawled on the floor. I smiled and raised my fist. As I did, a bunch of other Misaos appeared. I smiled and hit Yoshino as hard as I could. Each one of the Misaos did the same. Soon, Yoshino was crying and begging me to stop. I begged for her to stop once. I'll do the same thing she did- I'll ignore her.


End file.
